


Food

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: Boy Meets Girl Collection [7]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Children, F/M, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's young daughter was hungry, and didn't seem to care what she ate. Short, unedited, free-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

Sousuke hadn't anticipated things to have taken so long. Had he known, he would have brought along something more substantial than a snack for his young daughter. Walking out of the building carrying the four-year-old girl, friends Kurz and Mao trailing behind them, Sousuke looked down the length of the street in either direction, trying to think of where to bring the child. Kurz slapped his back lightly, grinning up at him, "If you've got the time, we should all go to the park. It's a nice day, and it'd give us a chance to get to know this little lady better."

His friends hadn't been able to ever spend much time getting to know her. They knew of her, had seen her a time or two, particularly when she was an infant, but that was as far as it went. Their lives had gone separate ways, and they didn't get to see much of each other. When they did, Sousuke didn't usually have the girl with him.

Considering it, he decided that would be fine, as Kaname wasn't likely to be home for some time that day. "Sure. But first, I need to get some food in her. If I don't feed her soon, she's likely to decide I'm edible."

The girl tilted her head at that statement, looking up at her father curiously. A moment later, she had chomped his shoulder. Blinking down at her, Sousuke shook his head slightly and gave a small sigh. "Like that," he mumbled, with no trace of annoyance in his voice. If anything, he had managed to sound both deadpan and amused at the same time. The longer she sat there with her teeth around his shoulder, the more he amused he became. Lifting both brows at her behavior, he brought up his free hand to grab hold of her arm. He regarded her small hand for a moment, gave a look out of the corner of his eye, and then lightly close his mouth around the side of her hand.

Kurz and Mao watched, stifling their laughter at the unusual behavior their friend exhibited when with his daughter. He always managed to seem so child-like when with her. It surprised them, just how well he did with kids. They had never doubted he would make a good father, but they never thought he'd be so fun of one.

Grimacing around her mouthful, the child finally pulled back after some time, making a face at her hand in her father's mouth. "You're gross, Daddy."

He tried to smile, not an easy thing to accomplish with his mouth on her hand. Shaking his head slightly, his words were muffled by the captive extremity, "You started it."

Looking for all the world highly offended, the child admonished her father in as close to an imitation of her mother's tone as she could manage, "Don't speak with your mouth full."

Sousuke chuckled, digging a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping her hand down. Kissing her forehead, he adjusted his hold on her and met her gaze with a grin. "I apologize. Shall we feed you some real food now?"

The change was immediate. She went from trying to appear mature right to her appropriate age, flinging her arms up in the air with excitement and nearly punching her father in the face in doing so. "Yay!"

They started walking down the road, discussing what it was they would find to eat. Trailing behind them, Kurz and Mao kept trading amused looks, laughing quietly at their friend's behavior, and loudly at some of the outrageous things the girl would say. Even with Kaname as the mother, they weren't sure how exactly Sousuke had managed to father such a lively and witty child, but they were sure the girl kept her parents on their toes at all moments. It had to be exhausting. The look on Sousuke's face though, whenever he was with her, whenever he talked about her, whenever she just crossed his mind, well, it was more than obvious it was worth it.

And with the way Sousuke interacted with her, they had to wonder, had his life had been different, perhaps he would have been more like her.


End file.
